Pokemon Mystery dungeon: Team Starlight
by Cardcaptornicole
Summary: Four friends have been turned into Pokemon. Will they remember their pasts? Will Sally, Louisa, Sarah and Natalie stay friends. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Team starlight**

**The Beginning**

_Hello I am going to show you how it all began._

_First our heroes:_

_Sally Craig: The oldest of our heroes at 17. She is a great cook her specialty is Coq au Vin._

_Sarah Byrne: the second oldest and roughly a year younger than Sally at 16. She is smart and studious. Her best subject is English._

_Louisa Molloy: the second to youngest and 7 months younger than Sarah. She does fairly well in school and she is exceptional at languages._

_Natalie Hanlon: The youngest at 15. She loves the Pokémon games and has completed all that she owns except 2 (Pokémon Ranger and Pokémon White). She is shy and doesn't talk much she has no special talent as far as she is concerned but she doesn't know that she has a special talent hidden deep inside._

_Let's start the story_

"Natalie! Over here" upon hearing her friend's voice she walked over to where they were. In the crowded School Canteen it was difficult to find one's friends. They usually sat near the line but the 1st years had taken that spot so they had to move somewhere else. Natalie sat next to Sally and her other main friends Sarah and Louisa came soon after.

"Yet again the first years take our seat" Louisa complained. Louisa was tall for her age at 5"7; she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Don't worry they'll move soon they always do" Sarah told her. Sarah was the shortest in the group; she had long curly dark brown hair and blue eyes. "I don't mind just as long as we don't have to sit near the boys" Sally said. Sally was a little taller than Sarah: she had straight dark brown hair and blue eyes. "I agree with Sally the boys are always so loud" Natalie put in. Natalie was almost as tall as Louisa; Natalie had long light brown (almost blonde) hair that was almost as curly as Sarah's and blue eyes. They all wore the school uniform navy blue trousers, blue jumper, light blue shirt (or t-shirt) and black shoes.

"What do we have next?" Louisa asked and took a sip of her water. Natalie who had memorized their schedule after 2 weeks at school replied "Double P.E" to which Sarah and Louisa groaned. They finished their sausage rolls and went to P.E.

At lunch they agreed to go downtown, get food at the café and eat it at Sally's grandmother's house which was across the street from the café.

Louisa, Sarah and Natalie were in Transition year and Sally was in 5th year which meant that they could go downtown as 3rd year and below weren't allowed downtown. Though Sally was an exception because her grandmother lived in the town.

Just as they went past the school gates they were enveloped in a bright light and they were gone.

"Ugh" the quiet groan was heard on the beach. The groaner rolled onto her stomach, opened her eyes, looked into her reflection in the water and screamed. A few seconds later and 3 more screams were heard.

Recognizing each others voices they walked over to each other. "What happened?" Louisa said. "Why are we like this?" Sarah cried. "I don't know what happened or why we look like this but I do know what we are." Natalie said. The others turned to their youngest friend.

"Sally you are a Chickorita. Sarah you are a Mudkip. Louisa you are a Tepig and I am an Eevee." Natalie told them.

Sarah was the first to speak after the shocking revelation "You mean we're Pokémon?"

Sally gasped "Look!" they all looked up and gasped too. The night sky was beautiful; their conversation had taken them well into the night. There was a beautiful full moon and the stars were shining brightly.

"We may not remember much about our pasts but with all of us together we can figure it out." They looked up again and saw a shooting star. "Quick everyone make a wish"

"_I wish to remember our pasts"_

"_I wish for us to stay friends"_

"_I wish for our families to be okay"_

"_I wish to find my special talent"_

Soon fatigue overtook them and they fell asleep.

**What do you think? Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New friends and new enemies**

They woke up the next morning to Krabby blowing bubbles in their faces but as soon as they woke up the Krabby scurried off.

"Perhaps we look around." Sally suggested and they all agreed. They took the path that lead away from the beach and came to a signpost.

"_Ancient Village to the west_

_Beach to the south_

_The Port south-west_

_The Xatu Guild to the north "_

"I think we should go to the Xatu Guild maybe we'll be able to get some help with remembering our pasts" they agreed and headed north. They crossed a bridge leading to a small island separate to the one they were on.

They came to a medium sized tent when a voice shouted "WILL ONE OF YOU PLEASE STAND ON THE GRATE" they were startled by the loud voice and Sally stood on the grate. After a minute the same voice shouted "YOU MAY PASS. NEXT!" Sarah and Louisa got the same result. But when Natalie stood on the grate she stood there for a little longer and was wondering what was taking them so long.

_Below them_

? : This is most unusual I have never seen anything like it.

? : You said that she was small how much damage could she do

? : Okay she may pass.

_Back with our heroes_

Natalie was about to ask if anything was wrong when the booming voice shouted "SORRY FOR THE WAIT. YOU MAY PASS. PLEASE WAIT AT THE ENTRANCE"

They waited as asked until a Noctowl came up the steps in front of them. "I am Noctowl. May I ask what brought you here?"

Natalie stepped forward "We have come to ask for Xatu's help for we have heard he is very wise and we could use his wisdom" she assumed that psychic types would be wise.

"I'm sure that Xatu would be able to assist you. Please follow me" Noctowl said and proceeded to go down the stairs and the girls followed. After several flights of stairs they reached their destination.

"Here we are Sublevel 4. Xatu I bring with me some Pokémon that seek your wisdom" Noctowl said. As soon as he finished the doors opened they stepped into a small but beautifully decorated room.

There were desks which contained treasures all place in such a way that you could see each and every one of them. Rugs off all shapes and sizes were hung up on the walls all of which had a picture of a Pokémon on them and behind Xatu was a rug that bore a Pokémon exploration team badge on it.

"How lovely" all four friends said at the same time.

"Why thank you. Why do you have need of my wisdom young ones?" Xatu asked and gestured for Noctowl to wait outside the door.

As soon as Noctowl left Natalie spoke "We do not remember anything of our pasts, except for our friendship and we hoped that you might have any ideas to help." Carefully leaving out the fact that they were once humans.

Xatu smiled "Do not worry I have been expecting you and I know that you were not born as Pokémon. Rest assured I will not tell anyone. How about you become an exploration team? Exploration teams help other Pokémon in trouble, capture outlaws and as the name implies explore things such as ruins. In doing so you may find out why you have been turned into Pokémon and you will make many new friends who might be able to help too."

They all huddled together.

"I like the idea of becoming an exploration team." Sally said.

"I would love exploring" Louisa agreed

"I doubt we'll get bored" Sarah put in.

"Then it's agreed." Natalie said and to Xatu she said "We would very much love to become an exploration team."

Xatu nodded and using his telekinesis lifted a pen and paper "Now who will be your leader."

Before Natalie could say anything her friends pushed her forward which meant that they chose her. "Excuse us a moment will you" Natalie said and turned to her friends "Why me?" she asked.

"You know more about Pokémon than all of us put together" Sally said.

"You were able to tell us what Pokémon we had become when we woke up" Sarah added.

"Basically what we're saying is that we chose you because it would be pointless to have a leader who knew jack-squat about this place. But you do know about this place." Louisa said.

"Okay if you're sure about this" Natalie said.

"We're sure" they told her firmly.

Natalie turned to Xatu and said "I will be team leader."

"May I have your name?" Xatu asked.

"Natalie" she answered.

"Only one more question what will be your team name?"

Again they huddled and they agreed on a name rather quickly.

"We…" Sally began

"Have decided…" Sarah continued

"That our team name…" Louisa continued

"Will be…" Natalie continued

"Team Starlight!" they finished.

"A lovely name." he said and wrote it down. "There you are now officially an exploration team. Noctowl you may come in"

Noctowl came in "Yes Guildmaster."

"Please introduce our newest apprentices to our other apprentices." Xatu said

To Xatu he said "Of course" and to Team Starlight he said "Welcome to the guild"

The left Xatu's room and went up one set of stairs to Sublevel 3 and Noctowl told them to wait there.

Ten minutes later Noctowl came followed by several other Pokémon.

First a black zebra-like Pokémon with white stripes that occasionally flashed yellow stepped forward "My name is Blitzle."

Next was a Grey Chinchilla-like Pokémon with tufts of white hair at the end of her tail and the tips of her ears "I am Minccino"

A bipedal jackal-like Pokémon with spikes on the back of his hands and on his chest and yellow fur on his chest stepped forward "I'm Lucario"

After Lucario a Pokémon with a huge mouth stepped forward, he had a large tongue and sported two hippopotamus-like teeth. He also had roughly 15 extruding tubes on his body. "I'm Exploud. I'm going to apologize in advance because sometimes I forget how loud I am"

Next was a Pokémon with a white body that resembled a tutu with bangs that reached to her shoulder and horns that looked like hairpins. "I am Kirlia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The last Pokémon was a blue mouse with a white belly, a wiry black tail with a small bubble at the end "I'm Marill."

"My name is Natalie and these are my teammates."

"I'm Sally."

"I'm Sarah"

"And I'm Louisa…"

"And we are Team Starlight." They finished.

Noctowl came forward and said "Please return to your duties and Blitzle would you kindly show Team Starlight around."

"Sure thing" Blitzle replied "Follow me" Blitzle was heading down the stairs and the team followed.

They went as far down as they could go when Blitzle started speaking "This is Sublevel 5. The rooms are to your left and the lunch hall is to the right." And he proceeded to go up the stairs to the next level.

"Sublevel 4 as you probably already know is where the Guildmaster's room is we don't normally go in there unless we're called in." he said and went up the stairs again.

"Sublevel 3 is where the morning briefings take place. They're pretty much the same each day but if you're late you're going to get a good scolding from Noctowl." Again he went up the stairs.

"This is Sublevel 2 we get our missions here. The normal jobs like finding a lost item are on the right and the outlaw board is on the left." And he went up the stairs again.

"Finally Sublevel 1 the last level in the Guild. Here is the milk bar run by the Miltank family. Although us apprentices are only allowed to have some milk here unless we've completed our jobs for the day. But it gives us something to look forward to. Now I'll show you around Ancient village and the port." He went up the final set of stairs and out of the tent with our heroes following. They headed to the port.

"The port is a busy place. Lapras, Wailmer and Wailord act as ferries to other countries it depends on how many are going which one you take." He headed off to the last part of the tour.

"Ancient village is named as such because of all the ruins surrounding it. In Ancient village there is the Liepard Bank, the Blissey Day Care, the Kecleon shop, the Kangaskhan storage and the Reuniclus appraisal. "He paused and took a breath.

"The Liepard bank is where you store your money to keep it safe when you're on a mission. The Blissey Day Care is where eggs are looked after by Blissey, you sometimes get eggs on missions. The Kecleon shop is where you can buy and sell items and last but certainly not least Kangaskhan storage. It's a bit like the Liepard Bank except you store items for safekeeping instead. I'm going to head back to the guild Noctowl will meet you on Sublevel 4."

They decided to look around a bit. They had gotten to know some of the villagers and they were about to head back to the guild when Natalie bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where your going you little runt." Said a very annoyed Pokémon.

Natalie looked up to see a black and purple bipedal Pokémon with a black head. "Well you bumped into me." And as soon as the words escaped her mouth the village gasped.

'You watch your mouth" the other Pokémon said menacingly and walked away.

After the Pokémon walked away a small Cleffa walked up to them "You don't want to get Gothitelle mad she's really mean."

"Well she doesn't scare me. We should get back to the guild" Natalie said and they headed back to the guild.

**Second chapter is up already. I think that this chapter will be the longest one in the story. Constructive critiscm is welcome Please R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Mission.

Our heroes had arrived back at the guild and went to Sublevel 4. When they got there Noctowl was waiting for them just as Blitzle had said and he gestured for them to go into the Guildmaster's room.

"I have something that will be very useful on your explorations." He said and pushed forward a box.

In the box was a map, a treasure bag and an official Exploration Team Badge.

"The map is of our lovely country it's vital for explorers. The treasure bag is a necessity it holds items such as berries. As a reward for doing something special the Exploration Team Federation will enlarge your bag making it so that you can hold more items and last but most defiantly not least the Exploration Team Badge which is proof of being an exploration team."

"Thank you very much" they all said at the same time.

"Look inside the Treasure Bag and you will find a surprise."

They all looked inside and saw four different colored bows in Purple, Red, Green and Blue.

"Lucario told me the color of your auras. Sally's is Green, Sarah's is Blue, Louisa's is Red and Natalie's is Purple." Xatu told them.

They each took their colors and let Xatu continue.

"I will give you some advice. You will have to battle and to use your moves is just instinct. You will understand on the mission. Noctowl will help you pick out a simple one to start off with." Xatu said and they headed out the door.

"Now follow me." Noctowl said and they followed him to Sublevel 2. He then walked over to the notice board on the right.

"As I'm sure Blitzle explained this notice board contains missions such as finding a lost item or a lost Pokémon. Jobs are ranked by difficulty E is the easiest so let's do an E ranked mission to start off with. You may look over the board to find a job. I will still be here if you have any questions." Noctowl said and waited where he was.

They looked over the board and one caught Natalie's eye. "Here's one" she called to her friends and she read it aloud (since they're Pokémon now they can read Footprint runes)

_Dear Exploration Team_

_My name is Emolga. Yesterday my twin sister lost her most prized possession her Sky Gem in __**Seashell Cave**__. We don't have much money so we can't pay much but please help us._

_From Emolga_

"Let's do it" they all said at the same time.

"We've found a job" Natalie called to Noctowl.

"Let me see. Seashell Cave is at the west end of the beach it's very easy to find. Before you go are you sure you don't mind the fact that you might not get a reward?" Noctowl enquired.

"We don't care at all" they said in unison and headed out for Seashell Cave.

"They're good kids" Noctowl said and smiled.

XXX

They had reached Seashell Caveand met the Emolga twins outside it.

"Are you Explorers?" the one wearing a pink flower in her hair said

"Yes we are. My name is Natalie and these are my teammates Louisa, Sally and Sarah. We are Team Starlight"

"My sister lost her Sky Gem as we stated in our letter. I have a Thunder Gem they are the last things we have to remember our parents by. Someone had been stupid enough to enrage a Druddigon and it went on a rampage. Our parents died protecting us."

"I'm sorry" all of Team Starlight said.

"Don't worry it helps talking about it." He said and took out a yellow gem. "This is my Thunder Gem. My sister's looks like this but its light blue. Thank you for agreeing to help us."

"You're welcome. Now let's go find that Sky Gem." Natalie said and they all entered.

They started off in a small room. "Now we MUST stay together. As team leader I will lead the way. Let's go"

They headed down the only corridor that was there and they saw a Basculin and whenever they moved he advanced and soon he was right in front of them.

"What do we do?" Sally whispered.

"What did Xatu say?" Sarah whispered back

"Battling is just instinct." She whispered.

She thought about it and something inside of her was nagging her to use tackle.

"Tackle!" she shouted catching the Basculin off guard and doing some damage.

"Follow your instinct! Just trust me."

Soon enough her teammates got that same nagging feeling and followed her example.

'Tail Whip!" Louisa said and wagged her tail at Basculin.

"Growl!" Sarah said and gave a rather loud growl.

"Tackle!" and Sally finished it off.

"If we work together we can do this" Natalie said and they set off once more.

They made their way through Seashell Cave by working together. If they ran into a Pokémon along the corridor Natalie would attack and Sarah and Sally would use Growl from behind. When Natalie was low on health she would swap places with whoever was behind her and use Helping Hand.

Eventually they reached the end of Seashell Cave and the Sky Gem was in their sight.

"Look there it is!" Louisa pointed it out. But just as they were getting close a group of two Corsola blocked them.

"If you want this you will have to go through us" and they prepared for battle.

The battle was hard. The Corsola's high defense made it hard to knock them out. But after many tackles, growls and Tail whips the two Corsola fled.

_Later at the Guild_

"Thank you so much!" the female Emolga twin squealed with excitement and gave each of them a very tight hug.

"It was no problem." Natalie had said after regaining her breath.

"I'm sorry we don't have a reward" the male one said.

"Forget about the reward what's important is that you have your parent's memento back just be more careful with it."

"I will" and the Emolga Twins left.

"Good job you two. You can have some milk at the Miltank Bar. It's very good."

They all went to Sublevel 1 and asked the miltank for some milk. When they took a sip they said it was the best milk they ever had.

Soon they heard a bell ringing and Marill who was at a nearby table walked over to them.

'That bell ringing means that it's time for dinner at Sublevel 5. Come on." And they followed her to Sublevel 5.

The food not only looked delicious but was delicious too.

When they had finished Minccino leaned over and whispered "You're lucky you came when you did. Kirlia is the best cook here. We all take it in turns to cook. Blitzle is definitely the worst although he is getting better. His first time cooking dinner we all got really bad food poisoning that was so bad it lasted past his turn to cook. Good thing too if he did cook we probably would have got food poisoning again."

"Off to bed everyone. Team Starlight I will show you to your room." Noctowl said and they followed him.

They followed him down a long hall and led them to a room with "Team Starlight" above the door.

"This is your room. It's the biggest room in the guild and you may decorate it if you wish, but when you graduate from the guild you must take your belongings. Goodnight." He said and left.

They lay on their straw beds and instantly fell asleep.

**Sorry about the delay. A combination a school, internet problems and other stuff kept me busy. Please R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the wait everybordy. I've been so busy. On with the chapter.**

It had been a few days since Team Starlight helped the Emolga twins. Since the they have gotten stronger learning a few moves along the way and have learned about more items. It was then that they decided to catch an outlaw. They enlisted the help of Lucario, who is an expert at catching outlaws to help them pick one out.

They met up with Lucario at Sublevel 2 in front of the outlaw noticeboard. " Catching an outlaw is no easy task. They are very strong and can be quite hard to take down. We'll chose a D rank outlaw for you. E rank outlaws are very rare. Normally I'd advise new teams to pick a pokemon that they have an advantage on as their first outlaw, but your team is well rounded so type advantage is not a problem. Why don't you go into town and stock up on items and then we'll chose an outlaw."

They nodded in agreement and set of towards Ancient Village. After a friendly conversation with the Emolga twins they saw a commotion up ahead at Blissey Day Care and decided to check it out.

Upon arriving at the Blissey Day Care they could see two growlithe attempting to disperse the crowd. They could see a weeping Ninetails and Blissey talking to an Arcanine who they presimed was the officer. Before they could go forward the were stopped by one of the Growlithe deputies.

"I'm sorry but only officers and exploration teams are allowed beyond this point." He said. Their response was to whip out their exploration team badges. To which he let them through.

They walked over to the trio of pokemon. "We are Team starlight what seems to be the problem?"

Both Blissey and Ninetails were still weeping so Arcanine anwered for them. " Miss Ninetails here had to go to a village to which the only way leading throgh was very dangerous. Not wanting to put her egg in danger she left her egg in the care of Blissey. But about a half hour ago a Houndoom came and stole the egg just before Ninetails arrived.

"If only I had done something to the Houndoom then this might have been prevented." Blissey said in between sobs." All I did was chase him until he ran into **Dark Forest**"

One look at her teamates told Natalie that they would take on this mission. "We'll take on this mission"

"Are you sure? **Dark Forest** is a dangerous place." Arcanine asked.

"We're sure." They replied in unison.

"Very well then I will have on of the Growlithe deputies escort you to the entrance to **Dark Forest** and I will tell Noctowl of your wherabouts. "

They followed the Growlithe deputy to the entrance. "Be careful as it's name suggests this forest is filled to the brim with Dark type pokemon and there is not much light. The pokemon from here have the advantage as they have lived here for many years. I wish you luck" he said and proceeded to return to Ancient Village.

True to Growlithe's word the forest was very dark and was filled with Houndours, Poochyenas,Purrloins and Scraggy. They treaded carefully , watching where they went and hoped to not get lost. The deeper into the forest they went the darker it got. Eventually they made their way to a considerably well lit clearing. They could hear voices and stopped to listen.

"I can't believe how easy it was to steal this egg. From the looks of it I think it's going to be a fire type. One more to join the pack eh?" a voice said and cahooted with laughter.

Theu decided to reveal their prescence to the crooks, they stepped out and coughed to get their attention.

There was two houndour and a Houndoom it was fairly obvious who the leader was. The houndoom stepped forward and spoke "Well what have we here. A group of kids playing explorers? Get rid of them boys"

The fight was hard the two houndour here were obviously stronger than the houndour they had encountered before. After a while they defeated the houndour who ran away.

" Those two are nothing but cowards, a baby pokemon could beat them. Now you'll have to face me."

Houndour was tough to say the least. He had many attacks and was fairly fast. Though Sarah had the type advantage Sally had the opposite so to avoid fainting she mostly used growl from behind. Eventually Houndoom was defeated with a tackle from Louisa.

"You have proven to be tough adversaries, this isn't over. More will join us and your little Exploration Team Federation will fall. Goodbye...for now." He said and fled.

They checked the egg and to their relief it was unharmed. Just as they were about to leave the egg started glowing. They immediatly used the emergency feature on their exploration team badges to escape the dungeon and head back to the guild.

Upon getting back they made their way to Blissey Day Care and returned the egg to a very happy Ninetails.

"Oh thank you. Here's your reward" she said and handed the team an assortment of seeds and berries. "I think it's going to hatch!" she suddenly said.

Sure enough the egg glowed and before them now sat a baby Vulpix. Ninetails nuzzeled it and with a thank you to Blissey she walked home and team starlight returned to the guild. At dinner they were congradulated by Lucario on their first outlaw.

"It doesn't matter that they got away what matters is that you got the egg back before it hatched. If you hadn't got it back when you did you would have that Vulpix following you around."

Later that night they discussed about what Houndoom said "Your little Exploration Team Federation will fall" eventually they agreed to tell Xatu in the morning and they went to sleep.

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I have been busy, that and I had a little trouble. I decided to move my story writing over to my laptop. Please R&R.**


End file.
